Currently, gas turbine engines include secondary air or “bleed air” systems where compressed air is provided for purposes other than the combustion reaction. In particular, compressed air is ducted from the compressor to other locations on the gas turbine engine using conventional pipe fitting.
Over the life of a gas turbine engine, one or more portions of a bleed air system may need to be removed, replaced, and/or overhauled. For example, bleed tubing may have to be removed during overhaul or in-service replacement.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above as well as additional problems discovered by the inventor.